Profile! ~ Without Tabs
|-| ♠Welcome♠ = Welcome Username to my profile. Here you will learn about me and my life. I'm not an important part of the world so you don't have to read my profile. Anyways, hope you enjoy learning about me you stalker. |-| ♠Basic Information♠ = Activity: Active'' ''Name:' Jordyn '''''Nicknames:Jay (Everyone), Kitta (Anyone/Everyone), Jaykit (Denis only), Porkchop (Kyndyl only), JayKay/JayBaby (Chris only), Darlin' (Chris only), Girly (Lexy only), Kit (Agi Only), KitKat (Everyone/Anyone) Sex: Genderfluid, even though born female'' ''Pronouns:' She/Her ~ He/Him ~ They/Them ''Age: 14 Years'' ''Birthdate: July 4th'' ''Sexuality: Pansexual'' ''Spirit: Wolf'' School: '''Career Academy ''Past School{s}:' Tarkington, INCA ''Grade: 9th (Freshman)'' |-| ♠Contact Me♠ = ''Wikia Username: XxKittaxX'' Musical.ly: '''Moonwolfluna ''Worlize:' XxxKittaxxX ''AJ Username: Kitta8'' ''Kik: XxNorthernKittaxX'' ''E-mail: Get to know me first'' ''Deviant Art: XxKittaxX'' ''Cats Paw Island: None at the moment'' |-| ♠Favorites♠ = Favorite Color: '''A Bright/Light Aqua/Teal ''Favorite Flower: A Wisteria Flower'' ''Favorite Tree: A Willow Tree'' ''Favorite Food: Homemade Tacos or Calzones'' ''Favorite Person{s}: Chris, Lexy, Agi'' ''Favorite Activity{ies}: Jam/Roller Skating ~ Ice Skating ~ Photography ~ Singing ~ Web Design/Coding ~ Drawing/Coloring ~ Talking with Chrisybby♥'' ''Favorite Animal{s}: Polar Bear ~ Wolf ~ Tiger'' ''Favorite Place To Be: Out on the rocks at the beach'' ''Favorite Wish:' To see Chris and hug him♥ |-| ♠Family Relations♠ = ''Mother: Mindy (F/Alive/Location Known)'' ''Father: Patrick (M/Alive/Location Known) '' Grand Mother: Mom's Side: '''Neila (F/Deceased/Location Known) ''Grand Father: Mom's Side: Glenn (M/Alive/Location Known)'' ''Grand Mother: Mom's Adoptive Mom: Sue (F/Alive/Location Known)'' ''Grand Father: Mom's Adoptive Dad: Chuck (M/Alive/Location Known)'' ''Grand Mother: Dad's Side: Sandra (F/Alive/Location Known)'' ''Grand Father: Dad's Side: John (M/Alive/Location Known)'' ''Earliest Known Descendant{s}: Too many to list/remember Sibling{s}: Ashley (F/Living/Location Known) Lynze (F/Living/Location Known) Kyndyl (F/Living/Location Known) Offspring: None Niece{s} and/or Nephew{s}: Nate (M/Living/Location Known) Emmie (F/Living/Location Known) Another on the way :D |-| ♠Love Relations♠ = Girlfriend/Boyfriend: None ~ I'm a single pringle again :') Former Girlfriend{s}/Boyfriend{s}: Nadia (F/Living/Location Known) Denis (M/Living/Location Known) Chris (M/Living/Location Known) Crush{es}: Chris (M/Living/Location Known) ~ Major Crush |-| ♠Appearance♠ = Height:' 5'9 (I believe, I haven't measured in a while) ''Weight: 198 lbs (I know I'm "fat")'' ''Eyes: I have grey/grayish blue eyes'' Hair: '''I have light brownish blonde semi-wavy hair that comes a little past my shoulders ''Scars:' I have a faint scar (In the corner) above my left eye from hitting my head on the edge of a brick when I was younger, and I have a few others that I'm not comfortable sharing unless with close friends. Skin Color: '''I am fair-skinned with some freckles ''Extra:' I have my ears pierced though I don't wear earrings very much, so they are pretty much closed; and I wear glasses |-| ♠Personality♠ = Shy: '''I am usually very shy and keep to myself ''Socially Awkward: I am very socially awkward. I don't usually talk to people unless they talk to me first, and sometimes I don't know how to talk to them'' ''Outgoing: Only with the right people I am talkative and outgoing'' ''Emotional: I am very emotional and can get stressed out easily. When I get stressed out too much I cry until I pretty much almost pass out in my room'' ''Self Discriminating: I often discriminate against my looks or my weight and compare myself to other people, not thinking I'm good enough'' ''Flirty: When I'm around people I know well, I sometimes flirt in a playful manner more than serious flirting'' ''Mature:' Most the time I am very mature, and act more like an adult since that is all I ever really grew up around ''Clingy: I am extremely clingy to certain people, such as my dad and my lover'' ''Distant: I usually push people away to save myself from being abandoned or messing something up, though most the time if I push someone away it will be with a breaking heart'' Stubborn:'If I want to do something, or somebody tries to hold me back, I will become extremely stubborn and fight for what I want'' ''Sadistic/Masochistic: Don't try to hurt me physically, I'll enjoy it. I enjoy pain, and being made to beg for things, even if I my not act it fully. These tendencies also turn into sadistic tendencies, so I'll playfully torture people who are close to me sometimes, but don't worry, I don't bite... hard ;)'' |-| ♠Likes♠ = Roller Skating Singing Video Games Drawing/Coloring Animals Family My Friends Horseback Riding (Western and English(Is trying to take lessons)) Spring/Summer/Autumn/The look of Winter Taking Photos of things other than myself Swimming Coding on the Wikias My Lover ~ Chris Ice Skating Anime (Mostly Yaoi) Most types of Pain |-| ♠Dislikes♠ = The cold Being sick Violence Yelling/Arguing Stress/Depression/Anxiety School Liars Cheaters Disloyal People Backstabbers People who abandon me and break my heart People who break my trust after I finally trust them |-| ♠Strengths♠ = High Pain Tolerance I can stand up for myself I'm not afraid to get into a verbal or physical fight to protect someone I love/trust |-| ♠Flaws♠ = I emotionally break extremely easy I push myself down a lot when I finally get something good in my life I'm naive and believe things easily |-| ♠Habits♠ = I usually stay up at night watching videos on my phone sometimes until 2 in the morning when I have to wake up at 7 for school If I get in a bad mood I refuse to eat On the weekends I sleep in till noon then I don't want to do anything even if I have school I usually don't take medicine when I hurt, I just endure it I ignore a lot of compliments and I break/push myself down constantly even though I don't need to I'll most likely try to make you break up with me if you date me, since I never think I'm good enough to be in a relationship |-| ♠Fears♠ = Heights Tight, enclosed places Losing my family Losing my dad or him getting another brain tumor Being left alone at home without knowing if my parents are ok Clowns Spiders Losing my lover and being too weak to endure it Being abandoned by everyone I love and trust Losing my lover Accidentally committing suicide or self harm from a panic/anxiety attack Being judged without being known as a person, but really being judged in general Death |-| ♠Friends♠ = ''Feel Free to add yourself if I missed you '' ''Setup: Name/Wikia User/AJ User/Trust Rate/Type Of Friend Best Friends/Fam: Trust Rates 80+ Chris/InsaneSpades/Mompop566/1,000,000,000%/One of the three people who haven't abandoned me, my past lover, my crush, and someone I can trust fully '' ''Lexy/XxGhostalityxX/Ghostality/97%/One of the three people who haven't abandoned me, a sister, someone I can talk to about anything, and someone I can trust Agi/Agensive/Unviewed/93%/One of the three people who haven't abandoned me, a brother, a best friend, someone I can trust, and someone I can talk to Friends: Trust Rates 60-80 Nadia/NyxieThePixie/Laflora123/78%/An amazing person who taught me a lot, and a past lover Hannah/XxRifty/?/70%/A cool girl that lets me code for her and randomly mess around with Semi Friends: Trust Rates 0-60 Max/WikiDragon987/Maximas987/50%/A nice guy that I used to hang with a lot, but I haven't seen him for a while Amara/Torturous/Torturous/55%/Used to rp a lot on the wikias, but not much anymore, haven't seen her for a while, and someone who lets you forget things Jake/TasteTheRainbowMF/Jacob93126/45%/Pretty cool, did some coding for him and he seems chill |-| ♠Leave Your Mark♠ = You're a good friend, one that I will cherish for my life, loaf you boo! ~ Rainy I may be a wreck right now, and I may be.. doing things to my body that I shouldn't be doing, but I left somebody that I should've NEVER left, but I did.. and you're still here for me, I hope our friendship doesn't go down the drain as my blood and tears are. ~ Chris I'm always here for you girly. ~ Lexy I don't know how we're friends or even why we're friends, because I certainly don't deserve it. I don't deserve a good friend, or really anything at this point. I made someone I love feel horrible about themselves because of my actions. My doings. It's my fault, really. Not his. Not ever was it his fault. Yes, he made some choices that probably weren't the best, but weren't they all because of me? Because I wasn't good enough? I don't know why I'm writing this on your profile, because this was most likely supposed to be for something positive. So I'd just like to say thanks. For helping me out when I've kind of lost all motive. ~ Jake |-| ♠Notes To Others♠ = To Chris: When I first met you, I thought you were just some salty guy who wouldn't care about someone like me. The more we hung out, the more my crush on you became more apparent to me. I hated seeing you in emotional or physical pain, and I would and still gladly take your place in any of it so you wouldn't get hurt. I think the happiest day on my life was when you asked me out on Thanksgiving. I wanted to ask you out for the longest time... ever since I broke up with Nadia honestly... but I was too shy, so I said nothing and you kept dating others. There are days my self-discrimination still never wanted you in my life, but I'm glad you are, and I never want to lose you. You have put up with so much of my crap and struggles, and I know a lot of people have abandoned me when I needed them, but you never have. We may have broken up, but I still love you with my entire heart and soul. I depended and still depend on you more than I should, but I love you till the ends of the Earth, and even longer, and I want to spend that time with you. Even if we aren't in a relationship, I'm happy just being your friend and staying by your side for eternity. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from the stress, anxiety, and bullies like I should of been, but I'll always help comfort you. I love you Chris, never forget it.♥ To Lexy: Man, where do I start. You are honestly an amazing girl, and best friend. I rely on you more than I should, as you have other things and people to worry about, but I'm thankful I have you to help me stop myself from doing stupid things. I'm sorry if I ever bother you, and in one word I can back off or go away. Thank you for being there to let me rant or just lean on somebody when I'm breaking. I'm always here for you as well boo. To Agi: How in the world did we meet and become so close like this. You help me through a lot, even if I don't give you much information of what is going on. You feel like a brother to me, which I have always wanted. I hope we don't part too much, as I like having you in my life. You keep me strong, even with a few words. I was gonna push you away so quickly since I was and still am in a bad place, but I'm happy I didn't because now, I have another member in my small family. To Nadia: We have been through so much, and I guess immature love happened? I love you like a friend, or a sister more than a lover, as I know now what it is to love somebody. I'm sorry I couldn't be the lover you wanted and needed, but at least now you can be happier and find someone so much better. I know we have parted a bit, but I don't want to lose you completely Nadia. |-| ♠Stories/Struggles♠ = It may be strange for a 14 year old to have depression, stress, and anxiety because I haven't 'lived life' yet. Well, let me tell you why I have a lot of my problems. My whole life I have always been tall, and thicker, and very socially awkward. I never had friends, and I was cast aside because I couldn't keep up physically or emotionally. In 2006, my dad had his second brain/head tumor. The first one was before I was born, so this one hit me most likely the hardest from everybody in my family. My mother works so my father raised me, and still does. The thought of saying goodbye to your father, not knowing if he would survive a surgery or not, is one of the hardest things to do. A lot of my anxiety is around my dad, but I am pushing it onto other people as well, such as Chris, Lexy, and my mom. I'm trying to fight through it, but when I get extremely upset and get myself worked into a panic/anxiety/self discrimination attack, I feel trapped, like there are only a few options. Most the time I try to reach out for one of my friends, but sometimes I can't get to them before I self harm or do something else stupid. I keep struggling for them, even though I wish to escape, but I won't leave my family. '' |-| ♠Quotes♠ = ''"You may think you know me, but you only know the pieces of the puzzle I don't hide, and you only hear the words that are strained through the filter in my head. There is so much more to me than those pieces and words, but it may take you a lifetime to gain my trust to find out those other pieces" "It takes a lifetime to earn my trust, but a single heartbeat to break it" "I am W.E.I.R.D, W-onderful, E-xciting, I-nteresting, R-eal, D-ifferent" "Don't ever mistake my silence for ignorance, my calmness for acceptance, or my kindness for weakness" "Don't underestimate me. I know more than I say, think more thank I speak, and notice more than you realize" "I may be weak, but I find my path, which is untreded and overgrown, and break away from the crowd" "Don't think I'll listen to a leader, I rarely will, I'll make my own way and rules and stand alone" "Don't be afraid to be different. Being different just means you are unique, and being unique means you are one of a kind" |-| ♠Songs To Listen To♠ = Songs This is a major WIP, as my anxiety is killing me |-| ♠My OCs♠ = OC Info This is a big WIP, as I have a lot of OCs |-| ♠Gallery♠ = Gallery kuroshitsuji_contract_by_athena_leonheart-d2sj3ku.png|No Pictures At The Moment |-| ♠Pages To Check Out♠ = WIP ♠My First Group Page♠ ♠My Current Group♠ ♠My Back-Up Group I'm Working On♠ |-| ♠Requests♠ = ♠Page/Profile Coding♠ Page Name & Link: Color{s}: What You Would Like Done: Time Frame: ♠Banner♠ Group Name: Species: Group Orientation: What You'd Like It To Say: Text Color/Style: Picture Edited:(Optional): Time Frame: ♠Signature♠ Name: Species: Group: Rank: OC Description: Picture You Want Edited:(Optional): Real, Semi-Real, or Chibi:(Real & Semi-Real Preferred): OC Ref Picture: What You's Like It To Say: Text Style/Color: Pose:(Optional): Time Frame: ♠Introduction♠ I'm Sorry but these are currently closed, as my anxiety and drawing for DA, and getting ready to change schools is consuming my life and sanity. I will re-open these once I feel safe enough to make good introductions in a good amount of time. |-| ♠Farewell♠ = Farewell! Well, username, if you made it this far I am surprised. Anyways, hope you liked learning about this unimportant mess of a person. See you around, you stalker. Category:Special Category:Coding Category:Profile Category:Tabs